Obsidian Dreams
by AlmightyKingCaper
Summary: "Rose remember this, no matter what I will be by your side, through thick and thin, no matter the enemy." she smiled at her older brother figure before hugging him tightly, in which he returned. 'You're my family Rose, and I would swim through Hell's water and back if it meant your safety.'
1. Chapter 1

_**What's up FF, it your boy the AlmightyKingCaper, aka Kurama's Nii-san and this is another project I have running. This will be my first OC story if I remember right, other than my first failed creation, but that is a story for another day.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kurama's Nii-san doesn't own Steven Universe, it is owned or at least created by Rebecca Sugar.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Obsidian Nights**_

This is the story of a gem, a commander to one of the strongest beings to ever grace the galaxies. Molded to be the perfect soldier for Homeworld, ruthless, loyal, the gem others envied and tried to model themselves after. This is the story of a gem who was different, she showed compassion to her comrades, she wasn't afraid to question the Diamonds which made them question her loyalty at times. This is the story of how these gems gained a place among history as protectors.

The Kindergarten of Planet 1,082YX on Homeworld's star chart was easily held the most vicious of environments, and the gems created on the planet weren't stable becoming monsters quickly after emergence. They became ruthless, moraleless hunters of anything that moved, even their fellow gems. However, two gem resided on this planet with the monsters, they relied on each other keeping the other sane as they survived. Brother and Sister in everything but gem, one was a feminine gem, she had a chubby built body with a large mass of pink curls, her circular gem in the middle of a ballroom dress like attire. She was called Rose Quartz. Her brother had a more lanky build, his gray body cover by a black cloak. His eye's were colored nightmare black along with the gem that was on his heart, his hair a spiky mass that rested messily over his hooded head. The Scythe and Shield of the Kindergarten.

Obsidian crossed his arms as he watched Rose try to help the feral gems regain themselves, only for them to lash out at her. He eyes became teary as she looked at her fellow gem, it seemed to roar in agony and anger as it lashed at Rose. 'Rose, you let your mother-like nature cloud what you should see.', "Enough Rose, it is in agony the more its life is prolonged." my hand rest on her shoulder as she continued to looked at the gem, its form thrashing wildly as it tried to escape Rose's bubble. "Rose, free it from its agony, be the angel it needs." Obsidian voice spoke softly as he told Rose what she had to do. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she rose her sword, and dispersed the pink bubble. The gem looked at the sword in what Obsidian could only call longing. Clink, shatter. Obsidian pulled Rose to him as he wrapped his arms around her shorter frame, as she cried into his chest. The pink broadsword fell to the ground with a clang before it became a pink light that soon disappeared.

"Obsidian, promise me we'll find a way to help them, to return them to normal." he barely made out her request, but nodded. "W-We won't end up like that, will we?" she looked up at him her black eyes looked into Obsidian's looking for her answer.

"Rose remember this, no matter what I will be by your side, through thick and thin, no matter the enemy." she smiled at her older brother figure before hugging him tightly, in which he returned. 'You're my family Rose, and I would swim through Hell's water and back if it meant your safety.'

 **Kindergarten (500 years)**

Obsidian continued to watch Rose as she tried to help the corrupted gems, even 500 years hadn't deterred her efforts to help the poor gemstones, but in the end they were put to rest mostly be Obsidian since Rose grew a distaste of shattering gems after her first. The siblings had grew physically, Rose adopting a more chubby form, while Obsidian stayed with his lithe frame. The two gems had seemed to have developed quite a reputation as they were constantly visited by random Peridots sent to check on the Kindergartens. Rose showed disgust at the support the Peridots had at the idea of the kindergartens, but Obsidian scoffed and called them failures since only two gems came out in good condition. Naturally this was met by the Peridots demanding they show respect to a 'certified Kindergartner' which usually ended in Obsidian 'poofing' the offending gem.

Rose had done her best to try and curb her older brother's violent tendencies, but she soon found that his pride was wounded by being demanded anything from a Peridot. Rose loved her brother, but he was her exact opposite. She wanted to show compassion to her enemies, he was ruthless in battle. She was caring and all around an easy person to get along with, while he was cold, cunning, and a bit arrogant. Okay, maybe very arrogant. But she could still see the good in him, the brother that looked after her still to this day, even though she didn't need it.

"Rose, we have company." his voice spoke softly as she rose from the gem she poofed to study. She gulped as she saw the size of the approaching figure, with what seemed to be another Peridot, a Jasper, and weirdly a Pearl. "Rose this is the one time where I need you to let me handle the talking, okay." she reluctantly nodded seeing that it wasn't a question.

"Peridot, are these the rogue gems that are attacking my scouts?" the large yellow woman spoke to the Peridot she towered over.

"Y-Yes my diamond." Yellow Diamond looked at the two gems with narrowed eyes, Obsidian could see the gears turning in the ladies head. Her eyes and posture spoke of power beyond comprehension, a level that far surpassed what he and Rose currently held. He tensed when she smirked before she disappeared from sight, the only warning he had was the pained groan from Rose as a gloved fist was drove into her stomach and she retreated into her gem. Obsidian snarled as he saw red.

"How dare you, you big yellow bitch, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" his scythe formed in his hands as he charged the diamond who looked mildly amused and angry. The Jasper moved to protect the diamond only for the scythe to embed itself in her gems, a horrified expression went across her face as her body began to crack until she shattered. Obsidian saw the Peridot and Pearl backing away in fear as they looked at him in shock, and fear. "I'll erase you all, and throw the shattered glass into the winds!" the shadows began reacting to his anger as they seemed to hiss at his enemies. Yellow Diamond smirked grew more as she looked at the snake-like shadows, 'So he is a elemental gem, and a strong one at that, I'll enjoy breaking his will.' she noticed the shadows as they jetted at her, only for her to rise a wall of yellow crystals.

"If you wish to indulge in the temptations of oblivion so soon, very well." she pulled a yellow broadsword from her gem before pointing it to Obsidian. Obsidian charged forward his scythe drawn back only to find himself thrown back by the flat of Yellow Diamond's blade. Obsidian growled as he picked himself up off the ground before pushing forward again. This time Yellow Diamond blocked his strikes with her sword, Obsidian growled as he continued to try and push her back. 'I'll kill her, I'll kill her, I'll kill her!' the mantra repeated in his head as he continued to swipe at her. "Hm, I think I let you dream long enough, now I'm on the offensive." Yellow Diamond spoke and with a swing she overpowered Obsidian's scythe although her sword now carried a small incision in it. "Makes sense that it would be an Obsidian gem to cut into my sword, Obsidians having one of the sharpest cutting edges known to gem kind." she spoke absentmindedly as she proceeded to beat Obsidian into the ground.

She swiped at him cleaving his arm off from his form, his scream of pain was like a symphony to the diamond. She was surprised as he dug himself off of the dirt his eyes unfocused and glazed over as he glared at the gem, 'Hm, the willpower it takes to remain in a solid form after this type of damage is incredible.' a sinister gleam set in her eyes. Obsidian was out of energy, he was running on fumes, and the pain of the stump that was his arm hurt like hell. But he couldn't retreat, not while Rose was in danger, not while they posed a threat to her safety. He didn't even register Yellow Diamond lifting his head to look up at her, her long nail finger digging into his chin causing a sharp pain. The kick came from nowhere, his body shot through the air like a bullet and carved a trench into the ground. His body stopped responding to his mind's orders, he wanted to get up and continue to fight, but his body was rebelling it seemed. Yellow Diamond drove her heel into his gem bringing forwards another scream. 'I'm going to be slayed, like some feral, and I can't even protect Rose, I'm pathetic.'

"Right now you have two options, you've impressed me enough to take you as a student, you will be under my direct command, or you can die here right now along with the girl." I snarled, "I'll even let her survive alongside you, and as long as you serve me loyally no harm shall befall her." her voice was silky, and held a triumphant edge to it, she knew that Obsidian couldn't decline her 'gift' if he wanted Rose Quartz to survive.

"I-I accept," he growled out his eyes showing anything but acceptance

"You accept what?" she said her heel dug harder into his gem, Obsidian for once swallowed his pride, for Rose.

"I accept your generous offer of mercy, my diamond." Yellow Diamond smirked as she removed her heel and ordered the Peridot to help him up. Obsidian glared at the green gem who backed away in fear, Jasper's fate still fresh in her mind. He rose unsteadily to his feet before going to Rose's gem and pocketing it.

"Also, the girl is the first of her kind in which I know of, what is her name?" Yellow Diamond called out to him. He glared at her back as she stood with her pearl who was trembling with a silver spear in her hand.

"Rose Quartz, her name is Rose Quartz." Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes Obsidian before he quickly added, "My diamond." she smirked as she walked to the Homeworld ship she had flew in. Obsidian quietly followed, his pride had officially become second priority, right now Rose's safety meant everything.

 **Yellow Diamond District: Homeworld (1,000 years later)**

The days turned to months, months to years, years to eons, all spent under the tyrannical rule of Yellow Diamond. The sibling gems had made names for themselves, very contrasting names. Rose was known as an all caring warrior, she never left a gem behind on the battlefield, and openly cried at the loss of her comrades. All the gems loved her like a mother, and to her enemies she was the devil. Obsidian however gained a reputation of a ruthless leader, he showed no mercy to his enemies, he worked to decimate and destroy whatever hope his opponent had before he killed them. He was a gem to never be crossed by anyone, only the Diamonds, and Rose Quartz ever speak of him. Through all that, he still brought his company back without harm, mentally scarred sometimes, but unharmed.

"Obsidian if me and you rebel against them we could overthrow the Diamond authority, we could set the gems free!" Rose almost screamed at her brother who looked at her in his emotionless gaze. She missed the Obsidian from their childhood, the only people she could blame were herself and Yellow Diamond, but this rebellion could set her brother free. She had to try, even if it killed her.

"You're being foolish Rose, I couldn't beat Yellow Diamond 1,000 years ago, even with this training we received we can't take on all the diamonds." on the outside he looked calm, but inside he was a wreak. Rose was putting his whole plan on the line. He can take whatever abuse he received if only Rose was fine, right now she was fine but her heart couldn't see the suffering of others without trying to help them. It was bothersome. "You'll be shattered, and Pearl will lose her best friend, is that what you want?"

Tears collected in Rose's eyes, "How could you be so heartless as to ignore the plight our fellow gems are in, you were always cold, but you always helped me when I wanted to help other gems!" Obsidian flinched at her words, "You are my brother Obsidian, please help me." 'That is exactly why I can't help you Rose, you are my sister, and your safety is worth more than the whole world to me.' he steeled his heart as he glared at Rose who looked shocked at the look.

"You're are being an idealistic fool Rose Quartz, I won't tolerate more speech of this rebellion you're trying to sponsor, you will drop it." my voice was like a knife that cut into her soul, I wanted to apologize, the destroyed look on her face. I was ashamed, but I don't matter, not right now. "Is that understood Rose?"

"Crystal." her voice was unnaturally cold, I could see that this was far from over, and maybe deep inside her heart, Rose knew as well. I saw her form retreat into the endless corridor of Yellow Diamond's HQ and I my knees buckled under me. I held back the tears as they wanted, no demanded, to burst forward.

Pearl marched up to Obsidian her eyes burning in a vengeance as she looked at her superior, who leaned over a banister that overlooked the colony that inhabited Yellow Diamond's planet. "What did you say to Rose?!" Obsidian continued to stare into the distance the two moons shining beautifully above the planet.

"Pearl, whatever half-baked plan you and my sister have cooked up," he held his hand up shushing her, "Protect her Pearl, with your life if need be." Pearl looked shocked at him, "I trust you to do this Pearl, because I can't." she nodded as she looked in Obsidian's eyes, the usual blank look wasn't there anymore, but pure sadness, he looked...broken.

"I promise I will protect Rose no matter the cost."

"There you are Pearl, where were you?" Rose asked as she looked over one of Homeworld Star Charts. She heard her friend answer and went back to her map.

"So, um, Rose, what exactly are we calling this rebellion?" Rose paused her search and pondered Pearl's question. She never thought about it, it never seemed important, but they did need a name.

'Obsidian why did you always call me Crystal back when we were kids?'

'Because Crystals are the most pure of the gemstones, extremely rare, extremely beautiful, Crystals are cheerful, friendly, smart, and emotional, that is you in a nutshell dear sister, and you like the Crystals will shine like a brilliant rainbow.' Rose smiled sadly at the distant memory of a happier time.

'I will shine, brighter than any Crystal, because I'm Rose Quartz leader of the-'

"The Crystal Gems, we are the light in the darkness we have been engulfed in for so long, that is our name." Rose spoke with determination that could shatter stone, she would free her people from the Diamond Authority, and she'll free her brother from their clutches.

Obsidian gasped for breath as Yellow Diamond stood over him, her faced marred by a sneer as she kicked the ebony gem into a wall. "Your foolish sister had rebelled against the Diamond Authority, and worse she made me look like I can't control my soldiers, I won't sugar coat this Obsidian; your sister will die, slowly and in pain." Obsidian laughed which transitioned into pained coughs.

"You can't touch her," he said as he rose his arm hanging limply by his side, "You swore that as long as I was a loyal servant, she would be free of harm, would the great Yellow Diamond go back on her word?" her face scrunched up in rage as she looked at him in fury. "Checkmate."

"I will crush this rebellion of Rose Quartz, I will stomp it out like a small ember under my boots, then I will make sure that you and Rose Quartz are put in your place, now LEAVE!" she roared angrily at Obsidian who limped away. 'This is for Rose, remember that this is for Rose.'

 **Earth (1,500 years later)**

The war was at a stand-still. The Diamonds couldn't overpower Rose's forces, and they couldn't directly interfere because of Obsidian still being loyal to them. Obsidian himself has picked apart Rose's rebellion causing her to have to show up, but by that time he had already retreated. Currently Obsidian was mentoring three new Ruby recruits who were tasked to guard a Sapphire, he disliked the three, they were childish and didn't fully understand the measure of importance their job was to the Diamond Authority. Failure was not an option, at least not if you valued your life.

"You don't think too highly of your fellow guards." Sapphire softly spoke, making Obsidian jump. Don't get him started on this gem, she freaked him out, no one should have the ability to see the future no matter how branched out it may be. She was almost like him, cold, apathetic, and knew how to make necessary sacrifices, but she was also blunt no matter the situation. She was a gem of few words, and those few words were sure to leave someone hurt.

"They aren't mature enough for this job, they play around like this is a game when lives are on the line, I'm sorry if they inconvenience you." he bowed to her as she continued to walk, the three Rubies in front of her playing fighting. He saw one ruby knock into Sapphire knocking her into the ground, but unlike most nobles Sapphire brushed it off and told her not to worry about it.

Aw, Sapphire, Obsidian good to see you made it on time." Obsidian crossed his arms into a diamond shape, the universal salute for the diamonds, "Sapphire, how will the battle today play out?" Obsidian listened closely to Sapphire as she talked.

"I foresee the rebel gem attacking the Cloud Arena, they will destroy the physical forms of eight gems, including two of my Ruby guards, Myself, and Obsidian immediately after my form is destroyed the Rebels will be captured, the rebellion ends there." Obsidian's eyes flared at the thought of Rose being captured.

"Thank you Sapphire, your skill never ceases to amaze me, I look forward to speaking with you again once we're back on Homeworld." Blue Diamond spoke Sapphire bowed before leaving with Obsidian.

"This Colony will not be completed!" Rose's voice rang through the air as Obsidian held Sapphire behind him. Obsidian looked at Rose and Pearl as they stood atop a pillar, "We are the Crystal Gems!"

"You three guard Sapphire, no matter the cost!" Obsidian spoke and the three Rubies nodded as they surrounded Sapphire who looked on calmly. "I will deal with my sibling."

Rose was surprised when her brother met her on the battlefield, 'I hope Pearl can handle herself.', "This is quite the family reunion huh, Obsidian?" Obsidian merely rose his scythe into a defensive position rising a sigh from Rose, "Always one for violence, fine I'll show you how much stronger I've become." Obsidian smirk, 'Show me your strenght Rose.'

While they clashed Pearl was handling the other Homeworld gems, she had cut down two Jaspers already, and only the three Rubies stood in her way. Two rubies charged only to get poofed and only one remained. "It's okay, you tried your best." Ruby stared at Pearl in fear before tackling Sapphire out of the way. Obsidian and Rose stopped their battle after they saw a bright light illuminate the area, Obsidian was shocked when he saw a new figure standing among the gems. 'Ruby and Sapphire, fused?' Obsidian never noticed the retreating form of Rose and Pearl as he now began to circle the new gem. "Fascinating, the only thing even close to this I have ever witnessed has been feral gems, or gem mutants, but you seem in control of yourself.' Obsidian eyes widened as he looked at the fusion, 'you are Rose's answer curing the ferals, you are the missing link to cross gem fusion!' his shock disappeared when the two gems burst apart.

"You two have made history, the first cross gem fusion to remain sane." they looked at Obsidian in confusion, while the other gems looked at them in disgust. Blue Diamond came forward her with her Pearl and her eyes locked on Sapphire.

"Sapphire, this isn't the future you foretold to me, what happened?" Obsidian was about to step forward, he wouldn't lose this chance to study a cross gem fusion, not when he could finally fulfil his promise to Rose. However Ruby stepped forward.

"My Diamond, the blame is mine," Blue Diamond glared at the Ruby who single handedly prolonged the war.

"Obviously, how dare you fuse with someone of my court, you'll be crushed!" Obsidian noticed Sapphire flinch before she grabbed Ruby and dragged her off the arena. "Obsidian, chase them, bring them to me!" Obsidian nodded as he began his 'chase'. He silently watched how Ruby and Sapphire reacted to one another, and how they reacted to the Earth, and his only conclusion was that the answer was-

"It's you, the fusion." he heard Pearl say as she looked at the newly dubbed Garnet, Garnet flinched from the sword.

"Don't hurt her!" she paused, "Don't hurt me?" she continued hastily, "We didn't mean to fuse, well we did this time, we'll unfuse, we'll we-" She stopped as she stared at Rose who looked at her in awe.

"No please, I'm glad to see you again." Garnet continued to stare in awe and shock before asking why Rose wasn't upset by her, "Who cares about how I feel, what you must feel is bound to be much more interesting."

"How I feel, I feel lost, and scared, and happy." 'weird set of emotions on that one,' Obsidian thought amused at her answer, "Why am I so sure that I'd rather be this than anything I was supposed to be, and that I'd rather do this than anything I was supposed to do?" Rose rose with a smile and laugh

"Hahaha, welcome to Earth." Garnet shocked look went to one of urgency.

"C-can you tell me, how was Ruby able to alter fate, why was Sapphire willing to give up everything, why was Obsidian so happy to see us fused, what am I?"

"No more questions, don't ever question this, you already are the answer." Rose said as she held Garnet's hands. Obsidian smiled at the scene before leaving to report his failure to Blue Diamond, 'Good luck Garnet, you'll need it with Rose.'

 **Earth's atmosphere (2,013 years later)**

Obsidian sighed as he looked at Earth, it had been eons since he last seen the planet, and the only reason he was called to go there again was because of Lapis Lazuli who had information on the remaining rebels. By her info, the rebels hit a hard spot, they had diminished in numbers greatly and Rose was nowhere to be seen. 'Pearl, you better not have fail me.' the dark thought ran through his head as he stood beside Jasper and Peridot. "Our main objective is to check the status of the cluster, then we move onto the rebels." Jasper growled but said nothing, for the most part she knew not to test my authority when it came to missions. Peridot was a lot easier to get along with, she was focused on the mission with no ulterior motives. 'Rose I hope you're ready, for this time the fight is coming to you.'

 _ **And Break, that's a wrap people, and look at that a new chapter for a new series, and for those that read the Team Magma's Hier story that chapter is almost finished it'll come soon. Thanks, AlmightyKingCaper signing out!**_


	2. New Bonds, New World

Chapter 2: New World, New Bonds

Obsidian was relaxed for once in his long life as a servant to the Diamond Authority, and he was enjoying the blissful feeling. Eons of stress was beginning to take its toll on him, from taking on missions for the Diamonds, to making sure they didn't try anything against his sister. Add to that, the Diamonds seemed more assured of themselves lately, especially White Diamond. It was an extremely bad omen. He was currently having a nice conversation with Lazuli who was looking out the window of the ship.

"It is quite the beautiful planet, It's no wonder that Rose grew so enchanted by it and its inhabitants." Obsidian spoke causing Lapis to look at him in surprise, "It's saddening the fate this planet will have to face, but the Diamonds have shown themselves unreasonable when it comes to Earth."

"I don't understand you, you seem to want to preserve this planet, you even seem to hate the Diamonds." Lapis started as she looked at the enigmatic gem whose stone-like gaze was still locked onto the blue planet, "So why not fight with your sister, why continue to help the Diamonds?" Obsidian cast a questioning look over at the blue gem who grew flustered, "I mean it's not like I like the Crystal Gems, but your action, even the way you speak of them shows that you approve of them. At least more than you do the Diamond Authority." Obsidian smirked at the blue gem.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, I dislike the Crystal Gems because of personal problems, but I dislike the Diamond Authority even more." Lapis sighed as she look at the pitch black gem, knowing this was as far as he was about to dig into his past. She turned to looked at the planet, a knot of dread slowly creeping into her stomach. 'Steven, I hope you and those Crystal Gems aren't around, or at least surrender.' however those hopes died when she saw a volley of arrows fire at the ship. She looked to Obsidian who scowled visibly before activated a Holo-Screen.

"Peridot, activate the outer shield to 50% power." he heard the sputtering from the spearmint colored gem as she rambled about wasting energy, "Activate the shield or that arrow will cause some major damage to the ship." two seconds later a gleaming white light surrounded the ship and took the brunt of the arrows force. Obsidian steadied himself and Lazuli as the ship steadied itself from the shockwave of the arrow's explosion.

"Opal…" Obsidian turned to Lazuli who stared down at earth with a growing look of dread.

"Who is this Opal?"

"The fusion of Pearl and Amethyst, she is extremely powerful, but since Pearl and Amethyst have a hard time cooperating Opal is hard for them to maintain." Obsidian filed away the piece of information as he returned to the Holo-Screen.

"Peridot lower the shield, I want you and Jasper with me when we land." the Peridot nodded before she returned to the ship's controls.

 _ **Beach City**_

Opal looked at the ship in awe and fear, before she was forced apart as Amethyst and Pearl began to bicker amongst each other. Unlike normal Garnet didn't move to stop them, because she was having her own debates. Ruby and Sapphire were trying to find out any situation where they could beat the invaders, most were promising except the one that was least likely to happen and that one was causing them to panic. 'Calm down both of you, we can't come undone now, it would only cause Amethyst and Pearl to worry even more.' the two former homeworld gems nodded as they regained their calm (Or as calm as Ruby can be tbh). Garnet sighed as she adjusted her shades and looked at the ship.

"At least Steven isn't here," the thought gave Garnet a small sense of relief as she thought of her Pseudo-son.

"Guys!" and just like that the relief turned into a sharp panic, she turned to the small boy who had appeared on his pink tinted teleporting lion. 'I hate fate sometimes.' Garnet thought and Ruby nodding while Sapphire frowned.

"Steven why are you here, why aren't you with Greg?!" Pearl yelled fear evident in her voice as she was moving to try and hide Steven.

"No time, we have company." Garnet watched the homeworld ship land with unease, a finger fell to the ground as and four figures rose out of it. In her mind Ruby and Sapphire were labeling the gems, 'Ok, we have a Jasper, they are usually lead fighters and army commanders; next is Peridot, I don't have much info on her except that she's tech savvy; Next is Lapis Lazuli, usually aristocratic gems but she seems to be a fighter; and next to her is…' Garnet's eyes widened as she remembered the gem. 'No, why would they send him, that was the least possible scenario and it happened.' Sapphire ranted while Ruby was in a cold sweat.

Pearl seemed to have gone even paler than before when she saw the black cloak wearing gem, his ebony eyes casting over them like insects. 'Oh my stars, I have to get Steven out of here, should Obsidian find out-' before she even moved a foot he spoke.

"Don't move a step Pearl." his voice cut through the night air making Pearl halt, his eyes focused in on Garnet. "Fusion of my former underling Ruby Facet-3G2T Cut-1FG, and former aristocrat gem Sapphire Facet-1H3Q Cut-9LK, where is your leader Rose Quartz?" Garnet clenched her fist as she looked at her leader's brother.

"You need to leave, immediately!" Obsidian looked at her in boredom, the perma-fusion seemed to hold some intense power, but nothing he couldn't handle. At best she was equal, if not a little better than Jasper. Pearl was still frozen in fear, while Amethyst looked ready to attack.

"This is what Obsidian and I were called here for: a defective Pearl, an overcooked runt, and this shameless display." Jasper set her yellow eyes on the remaining forces of the crystal gems before turning to Peridot in annoyance.

"But Jasper, they interfered with my mission and broke my things!" Obsidian began to ignore the pair of gems as they bickered, and turned to Lazuli who seemed focused on the human. Obsidian saw nothing extraordinary about the boy, he seemed rather weak and fragile like all humans really.

"Why is a human with you?" Obsidian asked causing the Crystal Gems to pale further as they moved in front of Steven. "No matter, he is irrelevant to our mission," Obsidian turned to Peridot, "Once we subdue these gems and put them in holding we will continue your mission Peridot." Peridot nodded although it seemed rather reluctant. "Blast them with the cannon, Jasper activate your visor and keep track of any that escape the blast." the two gems nodded. Peridot detached he fingers that formed a screen connected to the ship's operating system.

Obsidian was watching the scene closely, he was positive the Rose would save her subordinates, and the fact that a human was with them reinforced that thought. 'Let's see just how much better you've gotten Rose.'

The cannon fired and the explosion kicked up sand completely covering the Crystal Gems, "Jasper, have they moved?".

Jasper growled in irritation as she put away her visor, "Someone's blocking the visor's sensor, and I only know one person on this mudball of a planet that could do that." Obsidian smirked as the dust began to settle, "Peridot ready you Blaster, Jasper get your crash helmet ready, Lapis stay behind us." Obsidian could finally make out Rose's shield as he pulled his scythe from the gem on his heart. Obsidian now saw the full stylized shield but it wasn't Rose who was behind it.

"W-What, is that Rose Quartz?" Jasper said in shock as she looked at the exhausted human, "You knew about this." she turned on Lapis who shook her head frantically.

"It wasn't relevant to the mission."

"Obsidian, I advise we abandon the mission and bring these gems and Rose Quartz in; Yellow Diamond will want to see this." Obsidian was still staring at the star shirt wearing boy in disbelief. 'This can't be Rose, no it's not her, he shared the same Gem signature but it's also off a bit.'

Pearl stood in front of Steven with her spear drawn as she stared down her friend's brother. "You, what is this... _thing_?" she flinched at his wording, "Where is Rose, and why does he possess her abilities?"

"Obsidian," Garnet moved to try and defuse the gem before he went into a rage, "Rose made many decisions that we questioned, however the one resulting in Steven is one we are happy for." Obsidian's eyes darkened at those words.

"Peridot, open fire again, widespread." the Peridot hastily nodded as the cannon activated and blasted the gems. Obsidian walked up to Steven and lifted him by his collar, "Rose, I know you are in there somewhere, this boy may have your gem but you are still there." Steven looked at the pitch black gem and weirdly he wasn't afraid, he was more...disappointed. Obsidian growled and sent a swift chop to the boy's neck, knocking him unconscious. "Lazuli, carry him to the ship." the water gem nodded and moved to get Steven.

"No!" Obsidian caught the gauntlet encased fist of Garnet as she glared at the him, "I can't allow you to take him, Steven means too much to us." Obsidian scoffed at the fusion.

"You took your eyes off the birdie," Garnet looked confused before her eyes widened behind her shades; however it was already too late. Jasper had drove the gem destabilizer into Garnet's back. Obsidian smirked darkly as he squeezed the fist and it crumbled, Garnet slowly crumbled into dust and her gems laid atop the ash pile. "Pearl, I would advise you to come obediently with the Amethyst, I only offer this choice once."

Amethyst growled, "We can take them P, let's do this!"

"No Amethyst," Pearl said, her head down, "We lost this battle, we have to surrender right now or he will shatter us." Amethyst looked at Pearl in surprise. Pearl never surrendered, ever, she was sometimes more an aggressive fighter than her, "Trust me Amethyst, this fight is lost."

 _Turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you._ Steven awoke in a cold sweat as he looked around for the invading gems. "What happened?" he slowly made his way to his feet noticing the cell he was in. 'I guess the gems got beat, I have to find them and get out of here.' he touched the yellow force field that held the door closed and his hand traveled through it. 'Ugh, reminds me of the power brushes from dad's car wash.' he pushed through giving a slight shiver before running through the ship.

'Steven, you must find the red gem on the ship, free her,' Steven almost yelped as a soft voice spoke in his head, and it was slightly familiar to him, 'No time for questions young one, you must find Ruby.' Steven didn't know what to do. He wanted to find Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, and Amethyst and get off the creepy hand-ship, but he also wanted to help any other gem held prisoner on the ship.

"Ok, I'll trust you," it surprisingly didn't take long to find Ruby, and Steven had to say she was a bit intimidating. She seemed lost, angry, and scared to death at the same time; it made him fear for his family.

"Sapphire!" they were now on the hunt for Ruby's friend Sapphire, and Steven guessed they were following the familiar song to her. It sounded like the lullaby Garnet used to sing to him on stormy nights after he left his dad, maybe it was a gem thing. Stuck in his thoughts Steven ran into his first gem friend, Lapis.

"Lapis!" Lapis was shocked, 'How in the star's name did he escape, the destabilizer field should poof all...gems…' she face palmed, "Lapis come on, we got to get out of here."

"No Steven I must return home to my friends and Diamond; you should return to your cell, Obsidian isn't in the greatest of moods right now neither is Jasper." Ruby growled at Lapis.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Ruby marched off in anger and continued her search, Lapis watched the renegade Ruby in distaste. She sighed as she looked at Steven, he looked near broken.

"No long faces, your entourage is that way, and Steven please be careful." he nodded sadly before running to his friends, 'Good luck Steven, you are going to need it.'

Obsidian sighed as he saw the human boy running towards the crystal gems, and the Ruby running to Sapphire. "Jasper the Ruby is moving to the Sapphire, apprehend her." Obsidian tightened his cloak around him and left the cockpit for Peridot to handle. Obsidian found the boy right where he thought he would, the Pearl and Amethyst were now free and guarding the boy.

"It seems you won't give up without a fight, so be it, I will erase you here." Steven flinched as the voice in his head returned, 'Sorry Steven, but I will have to take over for now.'

Obsidian watched as the three gems were engulfed by Rose's bubble. "I will draw you out of there, so be ready!" he was about to pop the bubble until he heard a voice, a haunting song come from inside the bubble.

"~ _Turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you; don't look back just carry on, and the shadows will never find you~"_

 _"So you finally decide to show yourself, Rose." the bubble fell and where it stood was the founder and leader of the Crystal Gems, the Rebel leader herself Rose Quartz_

 _"I'm sorry Obsidian, but I can't let you hurt Steven, even if I have to shatter you to prevent it."_

 _ **I'm an evil cliff hanger bastard. Rose has been in Steven's gem watching him since birth, Rose vs Obsidian, who will win in the clash of Family, Ruby vs Jasper will Sapphire get free. Pearl and Amethyst vs Peridot and Lapis who will gain control of the ship. Tune in next time on Obsidian Dreams.**_

 _ **To explain Obsidian, Obsidian is a character I based largely off Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. However he is also a bit selfish, Obsidian expects Rose to see his sacrifice and do everything in her power to stay alive. So Steven's existence is like spitting on Obsidian's sacrifice for all those eons to protect Rose, only for her to give up her life to birth Steven.**_

 _ **I also only plan for Rose to interfere in this one fight since Obsidian is at the level to fight Alexandrite on even ground. I also plan for him to meet Greg soon, maybe a kidnapping, I don't know.**_


End file.
